Netherland War
The Netherland War was a military armed conflict that erupted in the year 2018, between the Netherland Republic, and German Federal Republic, that began on October 5th, 2018, after tensions between the two nations reached a breaking point and the Netherland Republic Invaded Germany, while being supplied by both France, Sweden and England. Though the Netherlands were able to achieve progress on in the Munster Province of Germany, GFR forces counter attacked and later Invaded the Netherland Republic as a form of retaliation, where by October 15th, they occupied and ceased Amsterdam. The War was best known to have been the major conflict that would spark the heated rise of tensions between the Corcus Powers, and United Western Provinces, and was also known to have been the conflict that led to the Germanic-Swedish War, a month later that same year in 2018, and eventually World War III. ''Prior to the Events As tensions Rose between the NATO form of NATO countries in the Federal Republic of Germany the nation of the Netherlands eventually became locked into a cold war with the German federal republic after having to have completely withdraw most of its supplies and resources in the nation at some point in 2016. during the Cold War the Netherlands and Germany began to despise each other do the multiple brands of tariffs trade and the economic recovery in which Germany was rapidly receiving after forming the caucus powers in 2016 United States at some point urge the Netherlands to lay off and try to allow the tensions to lower by sharing some resources, but were dismissed and kicked out of the remnants of NATO by 2016 after having to conduct a meeting with German officials resulting in tensions Rising between Germany and the Netherlands even more. despite the outrage for most of the form of NATO countries on dismissing the United States from the remnants of NATO and formal United Nations the United States eventually joined the Corcus powers by the spring of 2017 further sending the Netherlands to the breaking point and calling out for no more resources being traded with Germany. Despite this issue, Germany was able to maintain well on its own due trading with the United States, Austria, Italy, and turkey, but the Netherlands nation began to slowly suffer from the Economic crisis, due to no longer possessing the resources and equipment that they used to obtain when the United Nations and NATO we're still one at a time. By 2018 the Netherlands eventually reached its second breaking point, after the United States military began to send forces into Germany in order to conduct military exercises, which resulted in the Netherlands secretly declaring war on Germany without the nation or media even knowing. However in order to invade Germany, the Netherlands would have had to obtain a serious military buildup in order to try and invade the Federal Republic, as the Netherlands military at the time was considered too small and too underarm to invade its neighbor at the time. However, the Netherlands would eventually maintain several months of getting military hardware and guns, building up its forces for the future Invasion while under the support of England, France, and Belgium forces, where it was shown by that the small Netherlands military would eventually become ready, well trained, and organized by Swedish forces, in order to prepare themselves for the Invasion of the German Federal Republic. History 'Netherland Invasion of Munster '''German Invasion of the Netherlands from the German Counterattack.,,]] 'North Eastern Campaign' 'Center Eastern Campaign' 'South Eastern Campaign' 'Assault on Amsterdam' ''Aftermath Trivia'' Category:Wars Category:2018 Category:Events Category:Netherland War